Aladdin Trailers
(1990 Walt Disney Pictures logo) Narrator: Three years ago, we took you on a magical journey under the sea. Last year, we took you to a place where a beautiful girl looked into the heart of a beast and found the man of her dreams. Now, come with us and enter a whole new world beyond your imagination, where a boy discovers a magic lamp, and a genie, who can make all his dreams come true. Genie: Oy! Ten thousand years will give you such a crick in the neck. (takes his head off, turns it around and puts it back on) Wowwwwww, wow! So, what’ll it be, master? Aladdin: I must’ve hit my head harder than I thought. Narrator: Walt Disney Pictures presents… (as the movie title appears) Aladdin. Aladdin: You’re a genie? Genie:(puts a graduation cap on Aladdin’s head and a scroll in his right hand) That’s right, he can be taught! (sings) You ain’t never had a friend like me. Narrator: Imagine a whole new world of excitement... Aladdin: A magic carpet. Narrator: Danger... Aladdin: Whoa! Carpet, let’s move!  Narrator: And enchantment. It’s the story of a poor boy from the streets and a beautiful girl from a palace. Razoul: Princess Jasmine. Abu: Hello? Narrator: They were two very different people... Sultan: The law says you.. (with Jasmine) must be married to a prince. Narrator: ...brought together by one incredible wish. Genie: What is it you want most?   Aladdin: There’s this girl. Genie: Pretty?   Aladdin: Beautiful! Genie: (in French decent) C’est l’amour. Aladdin: But she’s the princess. To even have a chance I’d have to be... Genie: Say the magic words. Aladdin: Genie, I wish for you to make me a prince.  Genie: Alright! Hang on to your turban, kid! We’re gonna make you a star! (sings) Prince Ali, mighty is he, Ali Ababwa. Narrator: But the evil sorcerer Jafar has learned the secret of Aladdin’s power... Jafar: He has the lamp. Narrator: And he’ll stop at nothing to steal it away. Jafar: It’s time to say goodbye. Aladdin: We’ll just see about that! Jafar: This is not done yet, boy! Narrator: Imagine the world at your command... Aladdin: Genie, I need help. Jasmine won’t even let me talk to her. Jasmine: No! Narrator: Only to discover the greatest power is within. Genie: (as bee) Remember, bee yourself. Aladdin: (to Jasmine) Do you trust me? Jasmine:(sings) A whole new world. Aladdin:(sings) Don’t you dare close your eyes. Narrator: Aladdin, featuring six new songs from the Academy Award-winning composer of The Little Mermaid, and Beauty and the Beast. Genie: Come over here, big group hug! Group hug! (sings) Never...had a...friend like me! Narrator: Coming this holiday season, Walt Disney Pictures Aladdin. Genie:(sings) You ain’t never had a friend like me. (As the song “Friend Like Me” ends, we see the Aladdin title with a hand rubbing a magic lamp below it) ("COMING THIS HOLIDAY SEASON TO A THEATER NEAR YOU FROM WALT DISNEY PICTURES") Category:Disney Trailers Category:1992 Trailers Category:Theatrical Trailers Category:Trailers narrated by Mark Elliot